


Stakeout

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bonnie and Damon, a stakeout is as much about banter as it is keeping watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-S2. Written for the prompt "Bonnie/Damon; _We are suffering from too much sarcasm_ " in the [TVD Comment Fest](http://onelastfic.livejournal.com/6074.html) on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of the CW/L.J. Smith. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Damon leaned back against the passenger seat of Bonnie Bennett's Prius and sighed dramatically. "This is stupid." He looked at the driver. "They're not coming back."

Her gaze remained resolutely pointed forward as she scowled. "You're stupid."

"Wow," Damon's eyes were comically wide, " _that's_ your comeback?"

Slumping forward, Bonnie glowered at him. "Shut up, I'm tired."

Brows raised pointedly, he gestured toward the steering wheel. "Then let's _go_ already!"

Bonnie scoffed as she returned to her previous position.

"What?" Damon asked in his best impression of innocent. "Loathe to lose my company?" He preened a bit. "Understandable."

" _Please_."

Damon smiled devilishly. "Your lips say no, but your insistence to stay says yes."

Bonnie turned briefly to shoot a disgusted look toward Damon. "Jesus, could your ego _be_ any bigger?"

There was a shit eating grin on his face. "You know, that's not the _only_ thing—"

"Oh my God," Bonnie dropped her head into her hands, "is _anyone_ in more hell than me right now?"

Caroline chose that moment to interject, piping up from the backseat. "Yes! Me!"

Both Bonnie and Damon turned over their shoulders to frown at her in a movement that was eerie for how much each mirrored the other.

Shrinking back, Caroline shrugged. "Just—could you guys cool it with the sarcasm?" _And the sexual tension,_ she didn't add. (Because, contrary to popular belief, she _wasn't_ an idiot.)

Damon let out an annoyed puff of air and returned to ignoring her. Bonnie at least offered an apologetic look before doing the same.

Silence reigned for an indeterminate amount of time.

It was, of course, Damon who broke it again. "So, little Bennett witch, how much longer—?"

"Damon," Bonnie's tone was long-suffering, "I swear on all that is holy, when we get out of this I _will_ set you on fire."

Snorting, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Promises, promises."


End file.
